


Throwing Shade

by AideStar



Series: Have a Nice Gay [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Four loves him anyway, Gay, Kissing, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Sarcasm, Shadow is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Four had a feeling the minute he returned to his Hyrule things would get real weird, real fast, and there wouldn’t be much he could do about it. He held onto hope that maybe, just maybe, his boyfriend wouldn’t be the dramatic idiot he was and wouldn’t emerge from the shadows like some kind of evil villain in front of a group of heavily armed and trigger happy heroes. He hoped that Shadow would have a scrap of common sense not to jump him the minute he came back. He prayed his secrets wouldn’t be revealed against his will, but he had a feeling all his prayers would be for nothing.
Relationships: Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link, Link/Shadow Link
Series: Have a Nice Gay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766827
Comments: 41
Kudos: 557





	Throwing Shade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back (after a one day break lol) with more LGBT LU boys!! This time Shadow shows up and causes chaos, because of course he does. Thank you all so much for reading my fics and leaving comments!! I've had the writing brain cell for much longer than I can normally keep it thanks to all of you!  
> Comments make my day so if you enjoy the fic please let me know :D

Four had a feeling something like this would happen. Part of him desperately wanted it to be so, while others argued it would be a huge breach in privacy--not to mention it would shatter the mysterious image he’d created for himself. Four had a feeling the minute he returned to his Hyrule things would get real weird, real fast, and there wouldn’t be much he could do about it. He held onto hope that maybe, _just maybe_ , his boyfriend wouldn’t be the dramatic idiot he was and wouldn’t emerge from the shadows like some kind of evil villain in front of a group of heavily armed and trigger happy heroes. He hoped that Shadow would have a scrap of common sense not to jump him the minute he came back. He prayed his secrets wouldn’t be revealed against his will, but he had a feeling all his prayers would be for nothing.

And Four had been right, at least on some counts.

The minute the group stepped through a portal and Four found himself in a familiar forest, he barely had time to get his bearings before the lovable jerk snuck up behind him, cool finger tapping his shoulder. Four was on the edge of the group but he already knew it would be a matter of moments before someone else saw Shadow, and with a long suffering sigh he turned, hands on hips and unimpressed frown on his face.

“Miss me?” Shadow smirked, and Four resisted the urge to _Forgive him already so we can hug him!_

“No, not really.” Four replied with a very fake but very practiced neutral expression.

It was at that moment the others realized someone had joined their group, and that someone did happen to have black clothes and dark hair that _screamed_ evil even with his eyes shining a soft blue. It really was his own fault for showing up dramatically-- _Like always_ \--and wearing that devious smile-- _Why is he so hot_ \--and not moving an inch as eight blades were suddenly drawn and pointed towards him. Shadow barely spared the others a glance, eyes fixed on Four and eyebrows slightly furrowed as he drew out the theatrics.

“That stings, you know that? I’ve been waiting for months for your return, and you don’t even have the decency to say you missed me? And here I thought _I_ was the cruel one.” Shadow swooned, and Four had to fight _very_ hard not to crack a smile.

“Four, who the hell is that?” Legend hissed, and Shadow looked appalled to have his speech interrupted.

Four glanced at Legend, taking in the way everyone held their swords tight, the way they stared at Four as if he was crazy for not drawing his own. He knew this must look bad-- _That’s why we should have told the others sooner No, that would’ve turned out horribly Tell them what, that we’re dating a reformed villain? Oh come on you guys, Shadow isn’t that bad_ \--and he knew he’d probably been standing there quietly for a suspicious amount of time while he scrambled to decide what to do. He knew that he should tell everyone to relax and explain what the fuck was going on. But before he could do any of that Vio took control, turning to Shadow and pulling the other in by his tunic and giving him a hard, breathtaking kiss.

It only lasted a moment, the others too shocked to step in, before Vio was being forced out of control and the kiss ended. Shadow looked as surprised as he could get, eyebrows raised and perpetual smile wiped from his face as he blinked. Then the grin fell right back in place, wide and knowing, and Four had to turn away before he acted on the urge to punch his boyfriend for being so smug. The others were all in various states of shock too, swords lowering in surprise and bewildered expressions on their faces. Four could feel himself beginning to blush and he cleared his throat quickly before delving into a much needed explanation.

“Everyone, this rude piece of shit is Shadow. He’s my boyfriend. He’s not a threat, so you can lower your weapons--”

“Not a threat, huh?” Shadow drawled, arms circling around Four from behind, and he could feel his face heating even further in embarrassment and frustration.

“You’re sure he’s not, you know, evil? He looks a lot like Dark Link…” Wind asked dubiously, Phantom Sword only half in its sheath.

“Ooh yes, I’m the evilest villain of all--” Shadow started, only to be cut off by a yelp as Four pinched his side. Shadow fell to the forest floor quickly, and Four tickled him more for good measure.

“See, he’s harmless.” Four replied with a sigh, but failed to hold back a smirk as Shadow pouted below him.

“Cheater,” Shadow huffed, slowly getting back to his feet and brushing himself off.

The group of heroes seemed convinced, thankfully, every weapon sheathed and the danger averted for now. Legend had a smirk on his face that Four knew meant he was in for it, but feeling Shadow at his side made his mind quiet, gave him the strength to keep up his aloof act.

“So, when were you going to tell us you had a boyfriend?” Legend finally quipped, and Four sighed.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Four shot back, and thankfully that was enough to shut the other up, at least for now.

“If Shadow is here, does that mean your house is nearby?” Sky asked with a hopeful and tired look on his face, and Four felt a bit guilty as he shook his head.

“Nope, it’s a day’s journey from here.” Four replied, wincing at the groans from his companions.

“Then how did he find you so fast?” Wild asked, watching the newcomer with a curious glint in his eyes.

“Oh, that’s because I can just--” Shadow side stepped behind Four with a flourish and disappeared into the shade.

For his part, Four did step aside to show that Shadow had disappeared, despite being beyond tired with this bit. As the group looked around curiously Shadow emerged from behind Wild, tapping the scarred boy on his elbow before disappearing again. Wild whipped his head around to find nothing there, and Shadow took that moment to reemerge from behind Four, a pleased look on his face despite the withering glare Four shot him.

“How is that _not_ evil?” Legend asked in an exasperated tone while the others stared at Shadow in shock or with further curiosity.

“Well, I did bat for both teams once upon a time...” Shadow began, and Four let Blue take over without protest, swatting Shadow upside the head with single minded determination.


End file.
